


We'll Live For This Love

by EroTaeKai



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM
Genre: Birthday Smut, Cohabitation, Cute Kids, Dom Kim Jongin | Kai, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Fraternal twin baby boys Shikyung and Shion, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Smut, So Married, SuperMarried, This is year 2026, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-01-23 00:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroTaeKai/pseuds/EroTaeKai
Summary: Best friends turned lovers and now married, Jongin and Taemin is slowly building their family. Jongin is very lucky to have a husband like Taemin that gave life to their own bundle of joy. Uhm, actually not just one, but two.The idol couple was blessed with fraternal twin baby boys, in which they named Shion and Shikyung, following their previous drama roles in Final Life and Andante.3 years after they were given the gift of life, Jongin wanted to keep his burning love alive, even if he have to struggle in parenting especially they have mini Jongin and mini Taemin around, who's very clingy more than how they were before.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai & Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Kudos: 12
Collections: Ultimate Top Kim Jongin Fic Fest 2019





	We'll Live For This Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically Kim Jongin and Lee Taemin with their 3 year old fraternal twin sons Shion and Shikyung. Loads of cute babies and parents TaeKai
> 
> From prompt UT87 - Jongin is trying to put his 3 yo twins boys to sleep so he can have some time with his husband but this isn't the easiest thing when his boys are cutely whining for cuddles with him  
  
I hope I was able to live by your expectation, prompter 😊
> 
> UltTop KJI have also published a prologue (and a mini epilogue) for this fic entitled v²v⁴, which is a part of the Ult Top KJI fest's Valentine Round.
> 
> This fic could be read as a stand alone but to further understand the story, I suggest you to read it first.  
Link : https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272280
> 
> Happy reading! 😁

"Happy Birthday mommy Taem!!! We love you!" Jongin and their fraternal twin baby boys Shion and Shikyung greeted their mommy Taemin as they held a surprise birthday dinner celebration. Taemin didn't know about it, and Jongin was definitely successful in making the twins not say anything especially during the preparations.

"Woah? What is this? Manager hyung told me that there's a meeting for an upcoming album but then you're here. So, there's no new album?" Taemin said, still not believing that he just got framed for a surprise when all he thought was he'd be having a meeting for a new album.

"Ah, uhm we don't know about the album actually. I just told manager hyung to make you go here and there you are. Shion ah, Shikyung ah, go ahead and kiss mommy Taem." Jongin took the helium balloons from the twins' hands so they could hug their mom without worry.

"Happy birthday Taemamiii!!" The twins squaled as they hugged their mom's neck.

"Aigoo my super cute and handsome baby boys. Thank you so much!!" Taemin gave both of them a kiss on their lips and the twins suddenly went away from him, and hid behind their daddy Jongin's legs.

"Oh? What's wrong? Why did you went away from mommy?" Taemin was puzzled, especially his beloved babies weren't as clingy as before. Those babies have been following Taemin wherever he goes, even Jongin told him that they're his shadows.

"Ah haha. Chill, love. Happy birthday to my one and only love! I love you so much!" Jongin hugged Taemin lovingly while the two boys hugged both their legs.

"Oh? What is this?" Taemin cooed as Jongin presented a charm necklace with a midnight blue moon and stars pendant.

"We love you to the moon and back, and we would always be here to shine for you. Come and take a look." Jongin grinned while Taemin is also all smiles. Jongin couldn't help it but present the charm pendant himself, presenting the engraved words that says 'We love you forever, Mommy Taem from Daddy Nini, Shion and Shikyung'.

"Oh my gosh this is so beautiful!!! Thank you so much!! Thank you daddy Jonginnie, thank you Shionnie and Shikyungie!! Mommy Taeminnie loves you so much. Can I get some hugs and kisses again?"

"Ne!!" The cute boys immediately went to plan kisses on their mom's face, while Jongin leaned down to kiss Taemin's lips.

"Happy birthday, my one and only love. I love you so much!"

"Uhm dada? Shionnie is hungry." Cute baby Shion nudged his dad while rubbing his cute baby belly, while Shikyung looked a bit irritated while scratching his head.

"me tooooooo." The twins cutely pouted and the couple just laughed.

The twin cuties happily chomped on their food while Jongin and Taemin watched the growing boys eat a lot.

"Woah. What to do? The two of you are getting big already, you're not babies anymore." Taemin commented as he wiped all the food stains on Shikyung's face.

"nooo, we're still babies. Right dada?" At Shion's words, Jongin laughed. Indeed, his babies are already grown up that they could engage in such conversations.

"You told me you want to be big like dada? Of course you're big boys now. You could eat even without mommy and daddy's help." Suddenly, the twins stopped eating as they look at their parents.

"Oh? Why? Are you both full already?"

"no mama. Shikyungie is baby so aaaaaaahh!!" Shikyung opened his mouth, as if there's a plane coming for him to eat.

"Baby, you're so cute!! Okay okay mommy would feed you." Jongin laughed at his son's wittiness. After Taemin gave Shikyung a bite of the steak and some rice, the cute baby boy leaned his head on Taemin's shoulders while he clung onto his mom's arm. Jongin fed Shion too and after he swallowed his food, he kissed his daddy Jongin's cheek then smiled

"These big boys. How could you be so cute??" Jongin was all smiles seeing his family all so adorable, with his twin sons openly liking to receive affection and to be treated as babies even if they could already do things on their own.

With the growing 3-year old twins, they were able to finish 18 orders of 12-piece dumpling set, a portion of porterhouse steak for each of them and a 36-piece basket of chicken nuggets.

They also went out to grab some ice cream and the boys were very happy, with Shion seriously drawn over the strawberry ice cream from his daddy Jongin and Shikyung loving the cheese ice cream of his mommy Taemin.

"It's very cute to see the two of you loving what mommy and daddy loves." Taemin chuckled as he fed Shikyung a spoonful of the soft ice cream.

"Yup. Daddy loves strawberries!" Jongin got himself a big bite, while Shion on his side was waiting for him to be fed for another bite.

"Ye!! Shion loves strawberry too." Shion protested, making Jongin aware that his mini version is waiting for it.

"Jonginnnie, you'll have to buy more strawberries in the future." Taemin was laughing because Shion got the spoon and started to eat the strawberry chunks on the ice cream while Jongin was looking at his quiet baby Shikyung, sitting by Taemin's lap.

"Aigoo Shion ate all the strawberry chunks. Should we put up a strawberry farm at our yard so our Shionnie could eat strawberries anytime?" Jongin asked.

"Ah! I think we should go on a strawberry picking trip instead. I don't know if we could successfully grow strawberries at our yard.." Taemin answered, as he thought it'd be a cute getaway for their family 

"That would be good too! You like that, Shion ah? Do you want to pick strawberries by yourself?" Jongin asked his baby boy while pinching his cheek gently.

"Ye!!!" Shion answered as he licked the ice cream off the spoon, as if he could really understand what his dad told him.

"Our Shikyung remains unbothered.. still eating the molten cheese ice cream. He's so cute." Jongin just laughed at his baby boy who seems to be uninterested in strawberries.

"Of course! Our Shikyungie is our baby cheese too. Right baby??" Taemin kissed his cheek and wiped his lips.

"Cheeseu. Ye."

"Ah, you're really so cute. You make mommy's birthday so memorable. Thank you for this, babies! And of course, thank you for your efforts, daddy Jonginnie."

"All for you, my love."

Jongin drove home while Taemin was at the back seat since the twins got sleepy and wanted to sleep beside their mommy Taem, their little hands holding his own while they are settled at their carriers.

"Ah, I should take a photo of the three of you. My babies look so cute."

"So I am your baby too?" Taemin asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No, but you still look like one. It's been years since you gave birth, yet you still look so young. And you're older than me."

"Uhm, I think it's because of my beauty?? Haha. I am only 6 months older than you though, and both of us didn't really age. You still look so young too, and you would always be my beautiful love."

"Ey this is your day, I'm warming you up with my words. Don't compliment back. Aigoo.."

"Huh? Warming up? Okay." Taemin winked while Jongin grinned while driving. He got a bit excited that when he chuckled loud, Taemin heard it.

"Someone's getting excited. Hahaha."

"No I'm not."

"Jongin, your face screams excited. You can't fool me. I've seen that face countless of times before. It's okay. Now I know it's also a part of the surprise."

"Ugh, I got caught."

"Don't worry love. I'll act like I'm not aware of it. Surprise me, okay?"

"Okay love." Jongin winked at the rear view mirror and saw Taemin blushing.

"Such cute boys.. no matter what surprise you get for me, I'd still be very grateful for the best gifts you've ever given me: these two cuties. Since that day, I've been very thankful. Their existence itself is a very special gift for all occassions."

"Same, love. I also think that our twins would always be the best gift we gave to each other. Nothing could ever compare to that."

"Jongin, I love you." Taemin smiled as he uttered those words even if Jongin is driving ahead and is just silent.

"I'll answer you later. I'm driving, love."

"I know. Whether you answer me or not, I'd still say I love you. Besides, **_'I love you'_** is not a question. It's a statement and a fact. No one could ever change that."

"I should be the one saying that to you.."

"Haha it's okay, love. You can get back on me later. Good thing the twins are already asleep." Taemin winked again and of course, Jongin got more excited.

But all of Jongin's plans and excitement crumbled down when the twins woke up as they arrived at their house, with Shion and Shikyung clinging onto their mommy Taem and both of them wanting to get carried.

"Hey hey hey your mom can't carry the two of you at the same time! The two of you are both so big, so tall and so heavy! Shion ah, let daddy carry you."

"Mamaaaaa." Shion doesn't want to and went to hug his mom's legs, hiding away from his daddy Jongin.

"It's okay. Mommy can carry both of you at the same time. Mommy is strong so you have to grow strong too okay?? Jonginnie, just get their bedtime milk so they could fall asleep too."

"Ah uhm okay."

Jongin got the twins' bedtime milk but they didn't drink it yet since they were still playing with Taemin. The twins are chuckling with their mom's funny antics plus Taemin also tickles them too.

"Oh wow, the three of you seems to be enjoying without me. Can I join?"

"nooo." Shikyung cooed.

"noooooo, dada." Shion said as he hugged his mommy Taemin's neck.

"Oh? Why?"

"Because babies love mommy right??? Can you give me a kiss??" The twins excitedly kiss Taemin while Jongin pouted.

"How about me? You love daddy Nini too, right?"

"Ye!" The twins kissed his cheeks but they immediately went back to hug their mommy Taemin.

"Oh why are you with mommy again? I thought you love me too?" Jongin pouted again while Taemin was chuckling.

"Ya it's because they miss me. I was out of the house the whole day, right? And that's fine since you could start washing up. You know.." Taemin gave a suggestive look that made Jongin excited again.

"Are you sure?"

"Ah Jonginnie, move, get ready and just wash up! I'm doing my best here to tire them out so when they fall asleep, I could follow you."

"Oh alright okay okay. Anyways okay babies, it's mommy Taem's birthday so you have to hug and kiss mommy a lot, okay? But you two also have to go to sleep or you won't grow tall." Jongin just smiled at the twins then winked at Taemin, mouthing _'I'll wait for you at the shower'_.

A few minutes passed yet no Taemin went to join him at the bathroom so Jongin just prepared himself, applied his love's favorite scented lotion: Tom Ford's Black Orchid on his body, brushed his teeth and also checked his breath. He's ready for the deep kisses they would surely share and he's really excited for it, as it's been a while since the two of them made love. Both their schedules and their twins made them so busy, that even if they sleep beside each other, they are too tired to have sex. As much as he wanted to spend time with Taemin just like when they were still dating, he can't especially now that they have to prioritize their family first.

"Oh so daddy is done! Ya the two of you, better go to sleep!! Daddy Ninibear is here and that means it's time to go to sleep!" Taemin ran around the twins' room as Shion and Shikyung made him run around and catch them.

"So they're not yet sleepy?"

"Uh yeah. Sorry daddy, I wasn't able to join you. I wanted to drain their energy so I did this. Maybe you could continue chasing them so they'd chuckle and they would lose energy and would eventually want to sleep. I'll also wash up so later, we'd both be ready. Would that be okay?" Taemin grinned while also giving a suggestive look, which made Jongin's heart beat faster.

"It's alright. If that's how you did it then maybe I could help you out. I'd chase them so they'd fall asleep fast."

"Thank you daddy. I love you so much. I'd also be quick, don't worry." Taemin winked and of course, Jongin blushed.

"Mamaaaa where are you going??"

"Babies, mommy would just wash up okay? Daddy Nini would also help you change. It's getting late and we should all go to bed or you won't grow tall."

"Mamaaaa.." the twins wanted to follow Taemin as he escaped from the twins' room, but of course their daddy Jongin is there to stop them.

"Babies, mommy would just clean up. Daddy's here to play with you. Come on, let's play!"

"nooo dada.." Shion pouted and got teary eyed which melted Jongin's heart.

"Oh baby, why are you crying?? Don't cry! Come here, daddy would carry you. Aigoo my little love is now sensitive.. only a few minutes and yey, you'll get knocked out.." Jongin carried Shion up and patted his back so he could feel sleepy. But then, Shikyung is still around playing with his toys even if he's alone.

"Shikyungie, come here! Come to daddy!"

"Huh?" Shikyung just gave a confused look at Jongin then played with his toys again.

"Aish jinjja this baby boy. You're really like your mommy. Uhm, daddy would be right back okay??" Shikyung didn't mind him so he went out of the twins' room to get his ultimate weapons.

Jongin gave Shion a strawberry jelly he could chomp on as he got some baby cheese sticks for Shikyung. And just as Jongin expected, when he waved the cheese stick out, Shikyung went to get it from him.

"Good boys. Eat that and then daddy will change your clothes, okay? And then when mommy comes out, we'll brush your teeth and sleep. Okay? Okay babies?"

"Um."

"What um??? You two better sleep or we won't give you strawberries or cheese tomorrow."

"Hai, dada. Love youuuuuu."

"Hai dadi." The twins answered him even if they're busy chomping on their food.

"Dadi, please hug me. Shionnie miss you."

"Oh really? Aw my baby is so sweet. Dada miss you too."

"Shion aigoo." Shikyung commented like a big boy.

"Ya Shikyung ah, you're so cute. You're like a grown up man already. Is my baby a big boy now?"

"Hai!"

"Why are you suddenly speaking in Japanese? Aigoo, is mommy teaching you Nihonggo?"

"Ye.."

"Such cute multilingual babies. It's fine. Do you want dada to hug both of you?"

"Hai."

"But after the hug, we have to sleep okay? Mommy Taem would get angry at us. It's already late."

"Noooo.."

"Why are you opposing? I thought you're good boys?" The twins didn't answer and just hugged their dad's neck. Jongin's soft side was awakened so he just let the twins hug him.

Just at the right time, Taemin finished washing up and went to help Jongin change the twins' clothes and brush their teeth. In no time, both of them are carrying the sleepy boys as they lightly patted their backs to sleep.

It's been more than 2 hours after they arrived home and finally, they were able to lay their baby boys down at their bed. They were indeed successful especially when they saw how peaceful their angels sleep, then kissed them good night.

"Uhm so, are you still in the mood to give me my gift?" Taemin asked as they arrived at their bedroom.

"I thought you fell asleep at the bathroom. And if you want to, yes I could still give you my gift. Would you like to receive it even if it's already past midnight?" Jongin said with a different tone. He's not the soft daddy Jongin their twin baby boys cling onto, but he's now Taemin's daddy Kai who's hungry and thirsty for Taemin's love.

"Gosh, I've been waiting for so long. Yes please, love. Can I have my gift?"

"Alright. Happy birthday, Taemin. Happy birthday, my love." With dark eyes, Kai cupped Taemin's face, looked into his love's eyes and kissed the birthday man deeply. Soon enough, their clothes were slowly shed off from their bodies and their hands touched each other's sensitive parts.

"Gosh, how I love kissing your plump lips.." Kai didn't just kiss Taemin's lips but also sucked them. Taemin chuckled as he knows that he'd have swollen lips when the morning comes but he didn't care because he likes it too, and he'd be glad to return the favor by also sucking Kai's lips.

Taemin was guided by Kai as they went towards their bed, and of course, Kai carefully laid Taemin down without breaking their kisses. But after continuous kisses, they have to break it to catch their breath. Jongin leaned over Taemin's naked body and started to kiss his love's nose, cheeks, eyes, forehead and chin down to his neck.

"So are you going to give me my gift or not?"

"Gosh, my love is impatient. Okay okay I'll give it to you. I love you."

"I love you too." Kai took Taemin's hand and guided it to his throbbing cock. Taemin moved towards the center of the bed and Kai took the chance to spread his legs.

"Goodness Taemin you're so beautiful.." Kai kissed Taemin again but this time, sweetly. He would lick Taemin's lips then smooch a bit then let go, making Taemin more impatient that he himself caught Kai's face between his small hands to kiss him deep.

"Please.. I've waited for so long.. I'm so thirsty and hungry for your love.. I love you so much."

"Don't worry love. I'd definitely fill you up. I'll fill up the days we were so busy, we just hug each other to sleep. And I'd also give you some extra love so you won't ever feel hungry or thirsty again." Kai gave a deep kiss before he pulled away to get Taemin ready.

"Uh please.. please Jonginnie.."

"Oh? I don't think Jonginnie is appropriate at this time. I'm not feeling cute anymore."

"Aish make it fast.. uh daddy Kai.."

"That's more I like it. I love you, love. Happy birthday." Kai kissed his lips as he slowly entered Taemin, with Taemin hugging Kai closer to him as he started to move.

"Uh yes. Thank you.. I love you so much.. I miss you so much!"

"I promise I'd also make sure to find a way to show you and give you my love everyday. I'm sorry if we got a bit inactive that the two of us got so hungry and thirsty for each other."

"No, it's okay. I actually thought of it as a way for us to miss each other more, and making love after a month is sweeter because we're both hot as fuck."

"Yeah I agree. But I hope you're also ready for more rounds than before."

"Oh gosh I'm down for that. I love you."

"I love you too." Kai sensually thrusted while giving Taemin some bite marks and also touching him, and indeed it was very effective as they came at the same time.

"Sensual sex is better than the rough ones, as always."

"Of course. But you better get ready because once your love get's awakened again, you'd surely get another round."

"Should I wake him up myself?"

"Uh would you like to?"

"Yes! I think I need to take care of him too so he could do me good."

"Oh okay. Uhm but love, I want to try something."

"Come on, spill it."

"I'll just help you reach the best position." Jongin lifted Taemin towards the other side of the bed and rested his head by the edge of the mattress. Taemin's chin is up and Jongin went opposite his head, getting just the right angle and distance between his cock and Taemin's mouth.

"Go love, you can try to wake my cock up again."

"Oh, I think I'm gonna love this." Taemin started to lick Jongin's slowly growing cock, and sucked as if his life depended on it until it grew half hard. Jongin is enjoying it, at the same time touching Taemin's body: his waist, his cute belly, his pelvis down to his also throbbing cock. Jongin is very much pleasured, and is also very eager to return the favor so while Taemin was sucking his now hard cock, he bent over towards the bed to also suck on Taemin's. When Jongin is hard enough, he himself stopped sucking Taemin and took his cock out of his love's mouth to start another round of love making.

"Love, I know you'll love this. Ride me."

"Uhm love are you sure?"

"Yes. And I mean, it's your birthday and it's your favorite position and penetration. I'd also want you to move the way you want to."

"Okay but you have to take me again later, okay?"

"Sure, no problem." Then just like a good boy, Taemin sank onto Jongin's fully awake and hard cock. Taemin love this position because he loves how Jongin look pleasured without doing anything. Jongin likes it too when Taemin rides his cock because Taemin unleash his inner "cock slut", especially with the way he grind his hips and the way he bounce on Jongin's cock in his own tempo.

"Uhm love? Let me ask you something. So we're not going to sleep?"

"Is my baby bear sleepy now?"

"No, it's not like that. I'm still very energetic and I'd be down to stay up with you. I'm just worried because you've been up since early morning. You might be the one sleepy, not me."

"Maybe later when I get sleepy? I can't tell. But I'll make sure you'll sleep. My sleep loving baby bear would catch those hours of sleep too."

"Oh alright. Ugh you're really so good at riding."

"You know me so well. I'm a rider, right?"

"Yes. The one and only best rider." Jongin just let Taemin madly squat up and down to his cock, and while he was a bit distracted, Taemin leaned over to his face and kissed him deeply while moving his ass up and down his love's glorious cock.

"Oh my gosh you're so hot. I miss this, I miss you being so hungry for my cock."

"I miss my friend too. I miss him so much I want him inside me so bad and all the time. The missing puzzle piece, the one and only for me."

"I love you, Taemin."

"I love you, Jongin." Taemin held Jongin's face and gave open-mouth kisses, while Jongin hugged Taemin by his shoulder only to arch his ass better so he could also move: he thrusted in and out while Taemin as bouncing up and down. Indeed, their rhythm is in sync that they came at the same time again.

"No no no don't pull it out.. please don't." Taemin suddenly became so soft and hugged Jongin by his waist and licked his nipples.

"Gosh we just finish the second round. You're not going to wake the cock too soon, huh?"

"I just want to suck your tiddies that's getting plump."

"It's plump all because of you, since you want to squeeze them as frequent as possible."

"Yes. Uhm it's yummy." Taemin teased by pinching Jongin's nipple after coating it up with his saliva.

"So you're really out with your agenda in making my cock wake up with only a few minutes since we came."

"You're so cute.. and hot and sexy.. I'm so lucky to have a husband like you." Taemin pinched Jongin's right cheek as he smiled.

"Hey, I am very lucky to have a husband like you too! When you came into my life, my world changed. Everything changed, there's only a few things that didn't change even if we've been friends for more than 20 years." Jongin caressed Taemin's waist as he smiled.

"Yeah I am very glad that I ended up with you. I've never thought that you'd also fall in love with me when we've been best friends since we're 11. We're 33 now." Taemin realized that it's been so long since they became best friends; they have been best friends for 22 years, and 5 years out of the 22 years, they've spent it together in a secret relationship. They may have broken up and have been apart for 7 years, in the end, they still gave their relationship a second chance and they never regret it because that second chance have given them their twins.

"We've been through a lot.. but in between those times, we've found each other and made each other our home." Jongin thanked himself for not letting Taemin drift away and for realizing that Taemin is the one he love. He doesn't know what his life could've been if he didn't come back to Taemin's arms.

"And I'm very thankful that you made me your home."

"You are my home, Taemin. No matter where I go, whoever I work with, whatever scandal break out, I would always come back and come home to you because you're the one I choose and you're the one I love."

"Thank you. I love you, Jonginnie." But eventually, Taemin smirked as Jongin's flaccid cock started to grow again.

"Woah, you still have energy huh?" Taemin teased as he caressed Jongin's growing friend.

"I think I'm running out of it. Is it our third round?"

"Yes love."

"Oh. We better get going then so we could sleep."

"Jongin.. daddy, can I have a request?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Take me from the back."

"Oh. That's new. You want to try that?"

"Yes. I'm.. I'm sure it'd feel so good."

"But I won't be able to kiss you in that position."

"Noo.. I could tilt my head sideward. Please? I want to try it so bad."

"Okay okay. Let me touch you first so we could get ready. Touch me too."

"My pleasure, love." The couple have stopped kissing each other's lips and are now sucking each other's skin. They exchanged love marks on the most pleasurable areas and little did they know, Jongin is already grinding his cock against Taemin's butt. Taemin arched his butt as he went forward to the bed on all fours, and Jongin followed Taemin's stance until Taemin held the headboard and Jongin got a good grip on Taemin's waist.

"Love, I'm going in."

"Okay love. Oh my gosh I knew it! It's indeed different!" Taemin moaned loud out of sheer pleasure as his insides were brushed in a more precise manner, and also Jongin being a bit rough than the usual.

"Do you like it?"

"Oh my Jongin I love it! Uhm it's okay, you could go ahead and move."

"As you wish, my love. I love you so much." With Taemin's permission, Jongin thrusted in and out of Taemin while holding onto Taemin's tiny waist.

"Oh my god Jongin! It's so good, oh you're so good! Yes there. Ooohh. It feels so nice."

"Taemin how come you're still this tight? Did you really give birth to twins??"

"I did. Oh my gosh, this is so fantastic." When Jongin got tired, he pulled his cock out, knelt and sat down on their bed. Taemin wanted the glorious cock back inside him so he wiggled his ass down until he was able to sink onto Jongin's cock again.

"You really can't get enough of my cock, huh?"

"You know well that I am your cock slut. And of course, the only cock slut to your cock. No one else could ever take this away from me. Anyone who dare would get beheaded."

"Hahaha you're so cute."

"But I'm serious, Jonginnie! Try to give this away or if someone attempted to steal it away, I won't ever gonna forgive them. And your friend would get beheaded too"

"Relax love. There's no one else that would take my cock away from you. It's yours and yours alone."

"Yaaaay!" Taemin sank onto Jongin's cock faster than before, like a reverse cowgirl.

"Uhm Taeminnie.. oh my god you're so sexy.. with your ass always wanting to engulf my whole cock. "

"nooo.." Taemin was embarrassed but his ass can't help but move.

"Let me help you then." Jongin hugged Taemin by the waist, buried his face on Taemin's neck then leaned towards the bed and thrusted in and out of Taemin. He also gave a good hand job to Taemin's cock and enjoyed the heat and love until both of them came for the third time and slumped towards the bed completely.

"Woah. Oh my god. That's the best!" Jongin was tired yet he's happy to have spent a hot night in bed on his love's birthday.

"I know right. Thank you. You're the best too." Taemin lovingly caressed Jongin's face and planted kisses on his lips.

"Now I'm drained. My cock needs to sleep before we get it fully stocked again."

"I'm also drained and fucked real good. Maybe we could get some sleep now. What do you think?"

"That'd be good. Let's sleep. Good night love, I love you. Happy birthday, Taemin."

"Thank you so much for this gift and all your efforts. Good night my love, I love you too." Jongin and Taemin hugged each other and drifted to sleep.

Voices of little men rasonated from the side of their bed and of course, the forever light sleeper Taemin got awakened. But he was more shocked when little hands went to touch his feet and toes.

"Huh?? Babies??? Shionnie? Shikyungie??"

"good morning, mama!!"

"morning mama!!!"

"Oh my gosh why are the two of you here?? How did you open the door???" The twins just smiled at him.

"But.. there's no one outside right? Oh my gosh."

"Mama.. hug me.." Shikyung spread his arms and asked Taemin to hug him.

"Of course baby. Good morning to our cute Shikyungie!!! Mommy loves you!" Taemin hugged Shikyung and the little boy clung onto his mommy like a cute panda.

"Okay okay I give up. I'll carry you up to the bed. Tell daddy Jonginnie to wake up too." Taemin carried Shikyung up to the bed and the cutie sprawled out to hug his daddy.

"Shionnie.. baby strawberry!! Come here baby!" But of course, Taemin just chuckled because Jongin's mini version would not come near him without any bribes so he went out of the bed to carry and kiss his little love.

"Good morning baby strawberry!! Good morning Shionnie!! Mommy loves you!!" The cute boy just chuckled as he kissed his mom good morning then buried his face on his mom's neck.

"Taeminnie love, why are they here???"

"Oh? Who's that baby? That's daddy!" Shion got excited hearing his dad's voice so he also crawled towards Jongin's back. Now the twins are sprawled against Jongin's body and all he did was chuckle.

"The three of you look so cute. It's like daddy Nini bear with baby bears."

"hey! My surprise is not yet over!"

"Dadaaa."

"Dadiii."

"Ya the two of you, good job! Wake your daddy up. Mommy would just prepare for our breakfast, okay?"

Jongin couldn't believe that his trusted twins would betray him by waking him up early, most especially going inside their bedroom and joining them at the bed when he still wants to have a good and hot morning sex with Taemin.

"Shionnie.. Shikyungie.. hear me?"

"Ne."

"Good boys. Uhm.. you know you're already 3 years old, right?"

"Ye."

"You answer as if you understand me. Wow. Uhm.. do you want a new playmate? Not toys but a baby brother or a baby sister. Just like your cousins Rahee nuna and Raeon hyung."

"Hai!!!!"

"Woah there. Wait hold up babies. You suddenly exploded in Japanese again.. but yeah anyways.. do you want to have a baby brother or a baby sister? Baby?"

"baby?"

"Ah! Remember uncle Baekhyun?? Uncle Baekhyun's Yukhei."

"Yukhei? Hai!!"

"You're so cute. Okay. Maybe daddy would have to try harder. Daddy would give you a baby sister or brother but you have to help me! You have to sleep early and not come here okay? I promise, daddy would give you strawberries and cheese.."

"berry?"

"cheeseu?"

"Yes. Berry and cheeseu. You should sleep early so you'd grow tall then daddy and mommy would give you baby."

"Ok!"

"What okay? Do you even understand me??"

"Hai." The twins just cooed and left Jongin in awe.

Months have passed and Jongin bought lots of strawberry and cheese bribes for the twins while Taemin is at work and somehow, it worked since the baby boys really went to sleep early after asking their daddy to tell them bedtime stories and hugs every night.

"Oh? How come those two wanted you to make them sleep?"

"They miss me. Why?"

"It's just.. so unusual. Wait.. Do they hate me now?"

"What are you saying, love? And I just promised them to buy strawberries and cheese sticks when they stay as good boys who sleep early."

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing? Maybe that's also my way of discipline?? And it works though.."

"You're spoiling them.."

"Well I'd love to spoil them especially they are growing up as nice kids. Don't worry much, love. And with the twins being good boys sleeping early, I could attend to you more. As much as I love to take care of them, of course I also have to take care of you."

"Why do I feel like you're too sweet that you have a plan?"

"Aish this person. I just want to be with you. I want to hug and kiss you. I miss you, do you know that?"

"I miss you too, love."

"Are you sleepy?"

"Uhm, I may be tired but I could stay up if you're not sleepy yet."

"Can I kiss you?"

"Why do you even bother to ask? We are married! Uh really."

"Haha okay. I'll kiss you. I love you, Taeminnie." Jongin leaned over Taemin and of course, Taemin sweetly kissed back.

"Jonginnie.. I love you too."

"Uhm.. okay I'll be truthful.. would it be okay if we-"

"I thought you'd never gonna ask."

"What?"

"I miss you and it's been another month again since our last."

"So you're game tonight?"

"Have you forgotten, love? Taeminnie is always game for you."

"Oh wow oh my gosh. Do you want to-"

"Take me."

"Do you want to wash together?"

"If we would start there then okay." Taemin winked and with that, Jongin carried his love towards the glass-walled bathroom. Both of them kissed as they slowly took off each other's clothes and continued under the shower head. Jongin can't help himself but get hard as he touched Taemin's body.

"Someone's very eager." Taemin whispered on Jongin's ear that gave him more chills.

"You know, I miss you.."

"It's okay. I miss you too but it'd be better if you'll take me."

"Do you.. perhaps want to take me? I mean, I've always been the one giving you love.."

"Let's see."

But Jongin can't help but give love to Taemin more than he wants to receive love so they tried new positions, especially Jongin researched about it and indeed, Taemin is very thrilled.

"Tonight, I will show you flexibility. You're challenging me? Okay. Let's do it." Jongin laid by the edge of their bed, with his legs parallel by the floor. Taemin went on his way to ride Jongin and bounced a bit, until Jongin sat up.

"Let's see how flexible you are, my love."

"Oh okay." Taemin was actually nervous but since he trust Jongin, he eventually let Jongin do what he wants to do. And Jongin held Taemin's waist only to make him lay his lower body down to his thighs.

"Oh my goodness.."

"You like it?"

"Yes!!"

"Chill, love. I'm not even moving yet. I know we'd both enjoy this." Jongin grinned as he started to thrust in and out of Taemin, while Taemin tried his best not to arch his back so he could see how Jongin move and make love to him.

"Is your shoulder hurting?"

"I'm okay love. You got the right person to do this with. I didn't go to the gym and improve my upper body strength for nothing."

"I'm relieved. I love you."

"I love you too." Taemin tried to sit up but Jongin's hand pushed his chest down by his thighs. Jongin found an ottoman and laid his legs there so Taemin could lay down to support his back.

"Oh my gosh Jongin yes!"

"Yes love. Definitely yes!" Jongin didn't stop there as he also show his flexibility by leaning forward to suck on Taemin's nipple.

"Oh my gosh Kim Jongin.." Taemin didn't expect different stimulants all at once, especially when Jongin himself gave Taemin a handjob while sucking on his nipples. Taemin was tearing up and Jongin is almost there so he gave a quicker handjob. He was successful because they came at the same time too.

"Oh my gosh. Look what you did to me, love!" Taemin's legs were trembling but he didn't mind. 

"Gosh you also squirted.. you're so.. wet."

"I'm actually at those days.."

"Oh.. would it be okay? I mean, I released it all inside."

"Yeah of course. Since we got married, we vowed to never withdraw right? It's fine."

"But what if.. what if you.. get-"

"I think our twins would be good big brothers when the time comes. What do you think?"

"I think so too. Besides, they'd be turning 4 years old this October. But do you want to have a new baby soon?"

"We could always try.. and that means more frequent sex. If only you're not busy."

"Wow, says someone who isn't busy.."

"Haha I know. And I'm back at home because I would be resting a bit. May get a few guestings but I'm not gonna have a packed schedule unlike before because I want to spend more time with you and our twins. And maybe during this break, we could have another bundle of joy."

"It's not yet my birthday but you're making my heart very happy with that gift. I've never thought-"

"In order to fulfill that plan, I have to make some efforts too and it starts today."

"So you don't have any schedule after today?"

"None. And I asked for a 3-month break. It's only September, I could stay at home even until after your birthday."

Jongin is all smiles as he have been enjoying his family life with taking care of the twins and also enjoying his married life with Taemin. It's halloween and it's also Shikyung and Shion's 4th birthday so they got a dress up party at home, with Taemin dressed up as a cat, Jongin dressed as a bat, Shion dressed as Count Dracula and Shikyung dressed as Jack Skellington.

"Happy birthday babies!!! Blow the candles now!!!" Jongin and Taemin carried Shion and Shikyung respectively, as the twins giggled before they blew the flame off the candles that says "F O U R".

"Yeeey! Happy birthday to our boys. Mommy and daddy loves you so much!"

"Saranghae!!" Shion and Shikyung kissed and hug their parents and went down to run around the house. In the end, Taemin and Jongin was left in their costumes.

"So you're a cat? And I am a bat?"

"Yeah. Both of us have fangs. It kind of have the same feels with Batman and Catwoman. Hahaha."

"Who's gonna bite who?"

"You, of course. I'll scratch your skin with my claws instead."

"Bad kitty." Jongin winked as he pinched Taemin's cheeks.

"Meow. I love you. Ah, look at our twins. They grew up so fast. I thought it was only yesterday when we held them for the first time." Taemin smiled as he reminisced.

"Yeah. That time, I was so scared I might break their bones because they are still so small. But now they've grown big and strong. For some reasons, I see mini Jongin and mini Taemin in them."

"You mean the kids that we were before?"

"Yeah. I may not see the 11-year old Jongin and 11-year old Taemin in them yet since they're only 4 years old, but I could see how they resemble us."

"Love, we procreated them. And you know what that means? We had an exchange of power and also characteristics."

"I agree. Good thing they look like us."

"Idiot. The two of us look alike so of course they would look like us. I gave birth to them and you gave me your love so of course, they would look like us. Now I'm curious on who our next baby would look alike more.. would baby number 3 look like me or would baby number 3 look like you?"

"Wait.. so you're saying.."

"Here. I just got checked this morning when I sneaked out. Our hard work paid off, daddy." Taemin gave a positive pregnancy test and a sonogram that boasts "Lee Taemin" and "8 weeks" to Jongin and of course, the proud daddy is so happy.

"Oh my gosh is this real?? I mean we.. we'd have a new baby?"

"The world thinks that Shion and Shikyung is old enough to be oppas or hyungs so they gave us another baby to raise."

"Oh my gosh!! Oh my gosh Taemin, it's not my birthday but thank you for this super special gift!!"

"As I've said before, our hard work paid off! We'd be having a new baby. Thank you for working hard, daddy Jonginnie."

"Nooo it's not only me but you've worked hard too. Congratulations to us, we're pregnant!! We're gonna have another baby!" Jongin said out loud and the twins stopped on their tracks as if they understood what their dada said.

"Oh? Why?"

"Shionnie, Shikyungie, come here! Mommy and daddy have gift! Gift for you!" Jongin excitedly called his twins which were puzzled on why he was too happy.

"Babies, you'll have a baby sibling soon!! It's inside mommy's belly!"

"Oh."

"Ya you want to have a baby brother or a baby sister, right? You'd finally have one soon! Baby!!"

"baby? Yukhei?"

"Yes! Just like uncle Baek's baby Yukhei!"

"Uwaaaa!!" The twins squealed as they hugged their mom and dad.

"You may not still understand this but it's another birthday gift for the two of you, and another gift of life to all of us." Jongin said as he hugged Taemin and their twins.

"Indeed. I'm very happy to spend my life with you all, my loves. I hope you'd also be as happy as I am, especially feeling this overflowing love."

"Same. You don't need to hope for that because all of us, we'll definitely live for this love."

**Author's Note:**

> For everyone's information, Sion and Shikyung are both Taemin and Jongin's characters on their dramas.
> 
> Taemin is Song Shion in Final Life (Japanese Drama)  
+  
Jongin is Lee Shikyung in Andante
> 
> Thank you for your interest in reading the story! Please leave some comments and/or kudos if you like the fic 😉


End file.
